deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digilord 64/Eruptor vs ???
I really want someone to fight Eruptor from the Skylanders Series. If anyone knows someone to fight him, tell me in the comments. In the mean time, I'll post his powers and stuff. Eruptor's history Official Skylanders history: Eruptor is a hot-headed lava beast who hails from the sweltering underground caverns of a volcanic island. Here, in the suffocating heat, arguments often boiled over. And lava creatures always argue. So it was no surprise when a ferocious fight broke out at a lava pool party. But this was no small squabble or shouting match. The fury of hundreds of fuming lava creatures created catastrophic pressure, until... KABOOM! The volcano exploded, scattering disgruntled lava creatures across Skylands. The residents of Skylands had never seen lava creatures before and many misunderstandings followed. Lava creatures are not only sullen, stubborn and easily angered, they are also very hard to understand. Several villages were burned as a result. But the Skylands atmosphere had a quite different effect on Eruptor. He unclenched his jaw, took a long breath of cool air and felt a lifetime of rage subside. Nowadays, Eruptor is considered calm and sensible - by lava creature standards, at least. Still, trolls try his temper and Kaos causes crankiness, leading to Eruptor to as his name suggest - ERUPT! For this reason, Master Eon was pleased to invite him on board... although he tends to keep his distance. Powers Lava Lob: Eruptor's main attack is throwing small blobs of Lava from his weird lava hand. These blobs can bounce, explode, and leave small lava puddles that disappear after a few seconds. This attack can be done over and over, without Eruptor having to wait too long to do it again. Eruption: Eruptor can barf a large puddle of lava to surround him. It takes a second or 2 to preform, but it's worth it. When done, the large puddle shoots out a bunch of blobs of lava and causes a few small volcanos to appear, which also shoot out blobs of lava. The lava and the volcanos disappear after a few seconds. Magma Ball: Eruptor spits out up to 3 damaging balls of lava that can be rolled around and spit out at enemies. Eruptor can then eat them again and immediately barf them back out to make them do increased damage. They disappear after a while. Wow-Pow: Eruptor can charge up a huge stream of lava for him to barf out. Simple as that. Lava Lance: Eruptor has a Lava Lance which he uses to attack enemies with. He uses it sorta like a sword. He can burrow with it and shoot lava blobs from underground. Sword throw: Eruptor can throw giant lava swords. Cool, right? Supercharged Burn Cycle: In Skylanders Superchargers, he gets his own vehicle! The Burn Cycle is a super fast land vehicle that can leave out hot streams of fire from the back of it and shoot small lava balls. Lava skate: When running isn't enough, Eruptor can skate around using his lava feet. Weaknesses Things that make the portal of power unusable, water, and he's a little stupid at times. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRvvWGDCMZI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf9ina_SCvo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgIPl8J_pGM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voUd43xxDsI (Skip to 3:13 for gameplay) Catchphrases "Born to Burn!" "Ready to erupt!" "Fire good!" "Fire it up!" "Burn it up!" "Feel the burn!" "Gettin' warm!" "I'm boiling over!" "Burnin' it up!" "Blazin' a trail!" "Can't slow this lava flow!" "Too hot to handle!" "Volcanic victory!" "I came, I saw, I burned!" "You got burned!" Category:Blog posts